The generation of external notifications for events that take place in virtual spaces is known. Such notifications may keep users in touch with a virtual space even when they are not logged in and/or active in the virtual space. Typically, a provider of external notifications generates the notifications separately and discretely from any other virtual spaces. That is, the notifications may not be coordinated between virtual spaces. This may result in users that participate in multiple virtual spaces (e.g., multiple online games) being inundated with external notifications. Further, the providers of the individual virtual spaces may not be able to leverage information about how the user responds to external notifications from other virtual spaces.